1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air filtration and purifying system for the air interiorly of a vehicle and is in the form of an add-on device for existing vehicles for removing particulate material and odors as well as toxic gases and fumes. The add-on system may be used in existing vehicles with or without an air conditioning system or heating system and effectively removes airborne particulates such as dust, dirt, pollen and the like and also removes odors such as tobacco, smoke, food, body odors, carbon monoxide, tetraethyl lead and the like. Basically, the add-on system includes a housing with blower or fan assemblies associated therewith and forming an air chamber located immediately inwardly of a foam filter and activated carbon filter with air being drawn into the air chamber through the filters with the clean air then being discharged from the housing by the blower or fan assemblies in order to discharge clean air throughout the interior of a vehicle which is especially useful in providing increased airflow to the rear section of an automobile, van-type vehicle, bus and the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,197 issued Apr. 30, 1985 discloses a filter associated with an air circulator in which the filter include a foam component and a carbon component. Also, various types of vehicles including passenger automobiles include optional heating and air conditioning systems in which vehicle interior air can be recirculated and conditioned by either heating or cooling and discharged back into the passenger compartment. However, there is no add-on vehicle air filtration system that can be quickly and easily mounted interiorly of an automotive vehicle for circulating interior vehicle air through a foam filter and carbon filter and discharging it back into the interior of the vehicle.